A trip to the future
by sewinchick14
Summary: What happens when a mysterious person comes from the future to collect the Diffys? Rating to be safe. PhilKeely paring
1. A Stranger

A/N: Hey! I used to write Lizzie McGuire stories and now I decided to write Phil of the Future. Now, this idea just came to mind and I don't know how long the story will be but let's just get on with the story.

This story begins with Phil and Keely being 18 years old, the year that they are in is now 2008. Phil should be in 2125 right now but his dad never fixed the time machine. Pim is now 15, but this story isn't really about her.

"Hey Keel,"

"Yeah Phil?"

"What do you think will happen to us in the future?" Phil asked.

"I don't know, you're the one with the futuristic answers." Kelly laughed.

"Well, I mean, do you think we will be together?"

"You mean like, get married or something?" Keely asked.

"Yeah." Phil replied.

"Well, I suppose, I was thinking that would happen." Keely said.

Just then they heard a crash from Phil's back yard. They got up off the couch they were sitting on and looked outside.

When they got outside they saw a girl, she looked about 14 or 15 and she was wearing clothes that Phil had described to Kelly, from the future.

"Who are you?" Phil asked as the girl hit a button on what looked like a car remote thing to make the time machine disappear.

"I am Kaneal, you must be Phil, and Keely right?" She asked turning to look at Keely.

"Yes, how do you know, and where are you from?" Keely asked.

"I am from the future, and I was sent here by my dad to get you." Kaneal answered.

Keely whispered in Phil's ear, "Do you know who she is?"

"No, but she looks very familiar." Phil whispered back. And she did look familiar; she had blonde hair and brown eyes. And that smile, Phil has seen that smile before but can't remember where.

"Um, can we go now?" Kaneal asked.

"Wait, why? I'm not going to just go into the future with someone I have never met before." Kelly was getting kind of weirded out.

"Ok, well I am not a total stranger but I can't tell you who I am because you haven't met me yet, well not really. My dad told me that I am supposed to come to 2008 and find Phil Diffy and his family and bring them home to where they are supposed to be, in 2125. I don't blame you if you don't come but I am supposed to bring you with me." Kaneal said.

"Ok, I guess we could think about it. My parents and sister isn't home right now so do you want to come in?" Phil asked.

"Sure." Kaneal replied and they all went in.

Later in the Diffy house…

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Mrs. Diffy replied, "She is from the future and wants us to go with her without any real explanation of who she is, and she is only fifteen? Is she even of driving age?"

"Yeah, she said she was." Phil replied.

In the Living room Pim was talking with Kaneal.

"So how old are you?" Pim asked.

"Fifteen."

"And your parents let you drive?" Pim was shocked.

"Yeah, well I have my permit and my dad wanted me to come a get you as soon as I could because he couldn't come." Kaneal replied.

"Wow, you're lucky, I don't get my learner's till I'm sixteen, something about my parents thinking that me behind the wheel is not something the world is ready for. But anyway, why couldn't your dad come? Who is he?"

"No one important, he just wanted me to come." Kaneal replied.

"O, ok, so when are we supposed to leave by?" Pim asked.

"ASAP."

Back in the kitchen…

"So, do you want to go?" Mr. Diffy asked Mrs. Diffy.

"Well, kind of, but I am not totally sure."

"Well, mom, you have been saying how you miss everyone and wish you could see them again." Phil said.

"And I have heard you say that you wish your parents could see Phil and Pim grow up." Keely added.

"Yeah, and mom, I want to see how my friends have changed, I mean, kids around here are so not the same as where I should be." Pim added as her and Kaneal walked into the room.

"You guys are right, if everyone wants to know then let's get packing." Mrs. Diffy replied.

A/N: Ok, there is my first chapter please review and tell me what you think! This story would have been out sooner but they made me wait three days before posting. Anyway, please review!


	2. Telling Mrs Teslow

"Um, I have one small problem about me going to the future." Keely said.

"Yeah?" Pim asked.

"What am I going to tell my mom?" Keely asked.

"Hmmm, that is a tough one. You could tell her you're going on vacation." Mr. Diffy

replied.

"Dad? For over one hundred years into the future." Phil asked.

"Keely tell truth. Mom no get hurt?" Curtis replied. He just walked in after listening to the conversation from outside.

"I could try that, but what if she says no and then you get found out?" Keely didn't want that to happen.

"Well, we could try." Mrs. Diffy said. "You should go tell her ASAP."

And they went to tell her ASAP, just one hour later they were on their way to the Teslow residence.

Keely, Phil, Kaneal, and Mrs. Diffy walked into the Teslow residence and Keely went to find their mom while everyone else sat down in the living room.

"Keely said you wanted to speak with me." Mrs. Teslow said as her and Keely went to sit down.

"Yes, we have something very important to say so please take it seriously." Keely said.

"Ok, I guess I will be the one to explain this." Mrs. Diffy said. "We are from the future. We were on vacation and three years ago our time machine broke down. We had every intention to go back but we loved everything about this century as much as we love our own. Now Kaneal came back for all of us and wants to take Keely too. Now, I know this is a lot to take in at one time but please think about it."

"Wow, I had a feeling that you weren't from around here, but I never thought about from the future. And this is a lot to think about, because I know that Keely and Phil really love each other, but she is my only daughter. Could she come back to visit?" Mrs. Teslow asked.

"Of course, and there are holograms, so you can see her anytime." Phil replied. X

"And if anything big happens I will let you know and I can come here, or you can go there." Keely added.

"Ok, well, I don't know, give me over night." Mrs. Teslow replied.

A/N: What do you think? Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me, but if you hate it don't read any more. Lol. I hope you love it so review.


	3. Her Anwser

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!

The next morning when Keely woke up her mom was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Keely went to get a glass of milk and sat down at the table.

"Keely, as much as it pains me to say this I think I should let you know my choice." Mrs. Teslow said.

"Yeah?" Keely didn't know how to take that.

"I will let you go, if you promise to keep me in touch with your life. When you and Phil get married and stuff you have to tell me."

Keely laughed a bit. "Of course I'll tell you, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, if you forget about me." Mrs. Teslow said.

"How could I forget about my mother, the one who raised me? I wouldn't do that." Keely replied.

"Ok, now that we have that straightened out go get ready and tell the Diffys!" Mrs. Teslow said with a shooing motion.

Keely got upstairs and squealed a little, she wanted to know what the future was like, even if Phil told her about the future it's not the same as going there, and she can't wait.

After Keely got ready she went over to Phil's. It was 11 a.m. on a Saturday so Phil should be up.

After she rang the doorbell a few time she heard someone scream, "What do you want?" from behind the door. As the door opened she saw Pim.

"Did I wake you?" Keely asked.

"Ya think?" Pim asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, is Phil home?"

"Yeah, but he is still asleep." Pim said.

"O, that is not like Phil, he is usually up."

"Yeah, and we usually don't have a girl from the future here who we are trying to figure out who it is here either. Come in, I'll go wake him." Pim said heading up the stairs.

Keely went in and shut the door.

"Philip Diffy, get out of bed now. Keely is here." Pim yelled out side of his room, his door was shut so she didn't go in yet

Keely went to sit down but found a lump on the couch, 'Must be Kaneal.' She thought.

Upstairs Pim went in Phil's room and woke him up, she came running out and shut her door. Seconds later Phil came out of his room with water dripping from his head. He looked down stairs and saw Keely.

"I'll get her back later." Phil said as he walked down the stairs.

"I'm sure you will." Keely replied. "Phil, I need to talk to you."

"Ok, did your mom come up with an answer" Phil asked.

Keely nodded her head and they went to the porch in the backyard.

"So what did she say?" Phil asked.

"She said I can go if I don't forget about her."

"Really?" Phil looked delighted. "This is cool."

"Yeah, but, I'm kind of scared. What if I don't fit in or something?" Keely asked, looking kind of sad.

"Don't worry, you'll fit in. I will go over all of the futuristic stuff you need to know. We will start future training." Phil laughed a little.

"Ok." Keely replied.

A/N: Ok, another short chapter, but I don't want it to be too long or the story could be bad.


	4. On our way

"Ok, first order of future business is learning all of the gadgets." Phil stated, he had a chart next to him. They were in the living room and Keely was sitting on the couch in front of him.

Phil flipped a page on his chart. "This is future fashion; I thought you would be most interested in this."

"You know me pretty well." Keely replied.

"Well, as you can see it kind of looks the same but there are a few differences. For one, they have different fabrics, and your family usually has a "uniform"." He said this with finger quotes. He pulled said "uniform" out of a box that was sitting on the table. "As you can see here, it's not fashionable, not even for the future, but every family has one, for trips and stuff."

"Oh, I see, that seems kind of cool." Keely replied.

"I guess, but they also have fabrics that can tell your mood."

"Like mood rings." Keely interrupted.

"Yeah, kind of, but not too many people have these kind of clothes, they are for rich people." Phil said.

"Ahhh." Keely said.

"So, moving on." Phil said, flipping another page. "Next is the food, now, you've had some spray food before, but not a whole lot compared to what you will have. From now on that is all you will eat, you'll have to get used to it. And there are no household ovens, microwaves, toasters, etc. in the future."

"Oh, ok, that should be easy to get used to." Keely said.

Phil flipped another page. "Ah, driving. Well, there are still cars but no roads, just places to take off and land, and that is really all you need because you can hold your car in your pocket."

"Like Kaneal did with the time machine." Keely stated.

"Yes, exactly. And as you could probably guess, you drive in the sky." Phil said. "And that is the end of my presentation." He finished with a small bow.

Keely clapped. "Good job, I think I will be able to get used to the future with your help." Keely said, she stood up and hugged Phil.

"I hope so, now let's get packing." And they did just that, all of the Diffy's, Keely and Kaneal started packing everything up and put the boxes out side. When they finished with that Keely went home and everyone had to get some rest, tomorrow is the big day! They will be going to the future.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I forgot what e-mail I signed up on. lol. Well, since your here... Reveiw!


End file.
